


Paradise

by DarkShockBro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShockBro/pseuds/DarkShockBro
Summary: This is essentially an extended analysis of one of Dangan Ronpa's most notoriously dark scenes: the 'kiss' scene from Ultra Despair Girls. Monaca and Nagisa talk about what paradise means to them, and Junko's toxic influence on Monaca causes the talk to become twisted and corrupted with unimaginable despair.
Relationships: Shingetsu Nagisa/Towa Monaca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone.
> 
> So before you read this, please keep in mind that this is a very dark story about a very dark scene. I did not put these warnings and tags up there for no reason. It also includes an extended look at my interpretation of Monaca's backstory based on canon details. And if you remember Haiji saying 'I like them younger... much younger', you may sadly have an idea of what that interpretation involves.
> 
> I did not write this to make light of serious issues: I wrote it because I wanted to explore what Monaca would be like as a character if she was not explicitly written to be hated. I also wanted to analyze how Monaca and Nagisa's traumas created a deeply unpleasant scene in Ultra Despair Girls, and why that scene played out like it did.
> 
> If you have actually been abused in ways that this story depicts, please do not read this and instead call: 1-800-656-4673. It's the National Sexual Assault Hotline, and I truly hope that the hotline will help you get the help you deserve.
> 
> But, if you have read all of this and are still curious as to how this will play out, please continue, and I hope you will find it an enthralling and fascinating read.

Paradise. Quite the utopic term, for certain. A fantasy realm where all the problems of the world just magically disappear. But that’s the problem. It’s a  **fantasy.** It would never be real, nor could it be. Monaca had experienced that firsthand. 

Hope’s Peak was once a paradise for her. She was its princess, and the students her loyal nobles. Alas, even as the princess, she was always under the thumb of a mad prince and king. She could never fully enjoy her paradise, since she was never at the top. 

And she still wasn’t. None of this would have been possible with Big Sis Junko. The mad prince and king would still be alive. The princess would be dead. Big Sis made Monaca aware of this all too well. Her honeyed words turned the somewhat benevolent princess into a mad queen. A regular Queen of Hearts. Off with the heads of Demons all over Towa City.

And one by one, she had turned Monaca against her friends. The first three were easy enough. Masaru was too simple to see it coming, Jataro already wanted to be hated, and Kotoro considered Monaca ‘adorbs.’ That meant Monaca was a  **target** . She would  **not** experience flashbacks of the mad prince again. And so she did what had to be done.

And now, there was only one. One final tether holding Monaca back from fully embracing Big Sis’ despair.  **Nagisa** . Big Sis hated him. And why wouldn’t she? His powerful sage barriers were strong counters to her own cursed seals. He was always the largest obstacle in Big Sis’ quest to pass on her Ultimate Despair. To create a Successor.

But Big Sis was nothing if not persistent. Monaca’s mind was at its weakest after Big Sis saved her from taking a swan dive, and Big Sis had saved her, hadn’t she? Not Nagisa. Not the guy who was supposed had a crush on Monaca, right?

_ He was suffering as well. He probably wanted to jump just as much as Mon- _

**_Stop making excuses. He didn’t save you. Some crush, huh?_ **

And just like that, Big Sis had found a weak spot in Nagisa’s barrier. It was tiny, but it allowed Big Sis the opportunity to start spinning fanciful tales. Statements such as ‘if you’re gonna return his affection, do it all the way!’ and ‘even if he looks scared, keep going! Boys always love it when girls are forward with them!’ were repeated ad nauseum until Monaca actually started to believe them. A lie told often enough becomes the truth, after all.

_ No, that would make Monaca just as bad as hi- _

**_You’ve flustered him plenty of times and he’s still bound to your every whim._ **

The lies continued, yet no matter how much Monaca desperately tried to push back against them, Big Sis was so persistent and so convincing that every psychology book Monaca had ever read vanished into the abyss.

Monaca had dealt with plenty of sociopaths before Big Sis. But they were all only trying to hurt her. Big Sis was different. She was warm. Kind. She gave Monaca life and the opportunity to get revenge on Towa City. And she had somehow convinced Monaca to disregard her compulsive lying and manipulation. 

It sometimes even felt like Monaca was being possessed by an evil witch. Her magic was corrupted. But thanks to Big Sis, Monaca was alive and full of purpose that she never had before in her boring, powerless life. Now all eyes were on her.  **Especially Nagisa’s~.**

So without further ado, Monaca opened up the door and immediately heard the shrill sound of Nagisa’s distraught voice and Mister Servant in a prone position.

“Th-This is your fault! It’s your fault it’s your fault it’s your fault!” 

Monaca’s eyes bulged open immediately.

**_“I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!!”_ **

Monaca’s breathing started to quicken as she tried to stop hugging herself.

_ M-Monaca doesn’t really need to step in here. Nagisa thinks Mister Servant acted on his own, right? Y-Yeah, Monaca can just step back, let this play out, and comfort him a bit later! That way he’d still be super duper loyal to Monaca and lis- _

**_You big baby. A stupid tongue kiss from ‘Big Brother’ is enough to stop you from carrying out Big Sis’ wishes? Seriously? What are you gonna do when the really bad memories come back up? Go up and tell him the truth. He’s a big boy, right~?_ **

Monaca gulped, but nonetheless took a few deep breaths, put on her most saccharine smile, and spoke up that sugary sweet voice Nagisa knew all too well.

“Don’t be mad, Nagisa. The one who sent Mister Servant on his task was me~.” Chirped Monaca. Her voice was almost shaky, but the message clearly carried to Nagisa.

This was evident when he turned to her. Monaca had never seen him so horrified. So, she bit her lip and tried to desperately keep smiling for him.

_...This was a bad idea. Does he really have to know about this n- _

**_Of course he does. You’re giving him a gift, you broken girl. A gift from Big Sis Junko herself. A gift more valuable than a stupid cookie. Keep going._ **

“Ahem, liiiiiike I said, I was the one who asked Mister Servant to help me~.” Chirped Monaca. Her mind and body were turbulent, yet she still managed to strip the emotion away from her saccharine voice like usual.  **That’s what it meant to be so close to Big Sis, after all~.**

Nagisa gulped, but a bit of strength returned to his voice.

“W-What did you tell him to do?” Asked Nagisa as he desperately tried to be strong.

Monaca internally breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was like a typical conversation between the two, or so she thought. So she slipped back into her mechanical, prodding tone.

“I asked him to bring Miss Komaru Naegi all the way back here.” Responded Monaca casually, as if she was telling Nagisa the weather.

Nagisa didn’t take Monaca’s response well, to put it mildly. He began quivering violently as he put his hands in front of him.

“Y-You’re lying, right? T-This is some kind of joke, right?” Asked Nagisa pleadingly. His innocent blue eyes were wide as if he was begging Monaca not to continue.

_ Oh no, he’s taking this much worse than I thought he would… ...OK, that’s it. I need to say yes. Just say yes. I know Big Sis wants me to do this, but he doesn’t have to know about the truth now! Let him believe in his paradise like Monaca once d- _

**_You have feelings for him, don’t you?_ **

Monaca almost audibly gasped in response to the despair-soaked part of her mind’s observation. 

**_Of course you do. You’re a pathetic, lovestruck girl. If you can’t keep going, you’ll never make Big Sis happy. Nice way to repay someone who saved your life, huh?_ **

_ N-No, I… _

“Sorry, it’s the truuuuth!” Responded Monaca as she almost lost control of her voice.

_ No…  _

**_Heh, now there really is no turning back._ **

And yet, in spite of how chaotic Monaca’s mind was, her expressions and body were loud and clear. They said she had lied to him about Paradise and was happy she did so. So, of course, Nagisa was furious.

“Lies! Why? Why would you  _ do _ something like that?!” Shouted Nagisa as he pointed at her accusedly.

“Oh, that’s too bad. No matter how smart you might be, you still don’t understand it, hm?” Responded Monaca as she almost let out a despondent sigh. Even she couldn’t mask her emotions entirely at this moment.

_ Oh, Nagisa… why did you ever think a Paradise like this was possible? Didn’t you talk to Big Sis a few times, or did she only talk to Monaca? Still… there’s no going back now, is there? _

That thought managed to cool Monaca’s brief release of despondency as she quickly returned to her sugary sweet, mechanical smile.

“But I guess that’s to be expected. I never gave you a proper explanation.” Said Monaca in an emotionless tone that completely contrasted her seemingly sweet smile.

Nagisa looked completely and utterly lost, as if Monaca was speaking another language.

“Explaining? What are you talking about? What needs explaining? We were going to make a paradise, right? And… and that’s why we caused this revolution, right?” Asked Nagisa as he once again gave her a pleading look. He was begging her to stop. And those eyes… she still had time to turn back, didn’t she?

_...A paradise where kids can live in peace without Demons. Isn’t that what Monaca was trying to create for herself in Hope’s Peak for so long? ...Maybe it’s still possibl- _

**_Big Sis’ plan requires Komaru to be inside Towa City, you idiot. You said it yourself. A paradise is nothing more than a fantasy. It’s only fair he realizes that too, right~?_ **

So Monaca gave an internal sigh, took a deep breath, and put on an even wider smile.

“Sorryyy… Monaca doesn’t care about paradise or anything like thaaat.” Responded Monaca in a blank, saccharine voice.

“...What?” Whispered Nagisa in a barely audible voice.

_...Oh, Nagisa. Oh, you sweet, loyal, naive boy… how did you still believe in paradise? ...Maybe that’s the only way you would have agreed to this bloodbath. But still… didn’t it sound so silly? So utopic? ...But there’s nothing Monaca can do about it now. It’s too late for that. _

“Oh… I guess you can say the paradise that I want and the paradise that you want are different things.” Responded Monaca. Her voice was blank and vacuous, and she wasn’t even bothering to hide behind a veil of sugar at this point.

Monaca then raised her hands up, smiled, and closed her eyes to make certain not even a single tear could fall.

“I have no interest whatsoever in a paradise where kids can live peacefully.” Said Monaca emotionlessly. It would have been nice to share even the smallest hint of emotion in her turbulent mind. But Big Sis was clear. To be a carrier of despair, your emotions were the enemy.

“S-Stop kidding around, Monaca! What the heck is this?” Asked Nagisa. His voice didn’t have any power behind it, and he was still desperately trying to reject the reality around him.

Monaca had to keep her eyes closed. She couldn’t let him see her cry.

_ Nagisa… why do you still believe in me? Stop it. Just stop it. I never deserved you. I could never confide in you. Trust you. ...Love you. Just accept that Big Sis’ cursed seal is more than your sage magic is already. _

After Monaca was sure the tears had stopped, she opened her eyes and continued.

“Sorry… but this is all for the sake of the successor to Junko Enoshima.” Said Monaca. She pouted in a sad attempt to convey a small portion of her chaotic mind. It was useless, of course, as Nagisa’s mind was in a much worse state.

“Huh? ...Successor?” Asked Nagisa. He was still dumbfounded, but his tone contained a bit less hopelessness. As if he was, deep down, genuinely curious.

Monaca immediately brightened up. Any excuse she could use to keep going, no matter how minor, was welcome to her. Whatever soothed her blackened soul.

“Yes, the 2nd generation of Big Sis Junko. That’s what I’m after.” Smiled Monaca as a fleeting burst of brightness returned to her voice.

_ Maybe he’ll understand. He still loves Big Sis too, right?  _

But he didn’t respond.

_ That’s… strange. I knew he wouldn’t accept that reason as easily, but- _

**_He strayed from Big Sis’ teachings. That’s unacceptable and you know it. Keep going._ **

So, after Monaca closed her eyes once more to make sure there were no more tears left in her, she continued.

“My aim is different from Mister Servant’s. But we agreed to work together at the beginning. So don’t get jealous, Nagisa...” Said Monaca.

She lightly pouted towards the end of her statement with her finger underneath her chin.

_...Jealous? That’s kinda silly. I’m giving him plenty of atten- _

**_Not enough. You see how hesitant he is. Sweeten the deal. You know he likes you~._ **

Monaca’s cheeks started to very slightly heat up, but due to how rosy they naturally were, the slight coloration was easy to miss. Especially in the condition Nagisa was in.

“I d-don’t understand… what are you talking about, Monaca?” Asked Nagisa in a distant, lost, and confused tone.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. You just have to keep doing your best for my sake.” Said Monaca in a tone that was supposed to be reassuring, but actually lacked any emotional weight to it.

She then wheeled herself closer to Nagisa. She tried to approach him slowly, but her hands were filled with so much adrenaline that she got up to him fairly quickly. She then cupped his cheek oh so gently and tried to smile at him. But she couldn’t even do that. Even when she was trying to convey her feelings, they wouldn’t come through. The cursed seal was too strong.

“Right? For Monaca’s sake…” Said Monaca. Once again, her voice was blank and vacant. She should be happy right now. She was finally about to return the affection that she knew Nagisa had for her. And yet…

_ This feels so wrong. But… maybe it’ll be OK when I actually do it? I’m actually trying to make him feel good, aren’t I? Oh, Nagi- _

**_Stop stalling and kiss him, you lovestruck idiot._ **

And so, she did. She jerked forward slightly before controlling herself and gently claiming Nagisa’s mouth. She kept her eyes closed and slowly leaned into the kiss. And… it felt nice. It felt really nice to be able to kiss someone she didn’t loathe with all her heart. And Nagisa wasn’t pushing back or using his tongue. So she kept going and even very lightly scraped the front sides of Nagisa’s mouth with her tongue once or twice. Finally, after a few seconds, Monaca gently released her mouth and sat back up in her wheelchair. Her smile after the kiss was wide and she actually did manage to release some genuine positive energy in her voice.

“Ehee, I totally stole Nagisa’s first kiss~!” Chirped Monaca. Things were finally going well! She had managed to return Nagisa’s affection, Nagisa knew the truth, and she was sure he’d… he’d…

_ Be more scared than ever?! _

And that he was. He began shivering in fear as he took a step back. He reacted as anyone would normally react to being lied to and then kissed out of the blue: with confusion and fear.

But Monaca wasn’t normal. What Junko  **told** Monaca wasn’t normal.

_ N-Nagisa? T-That was meant to be a sweet kiss… to reassure you. Y-Y’know, like the time I gave you an extra cookie b-because you were the l-leader… w-what’s happening?! N-No, this is just a joke, right? I just need to remind him of his feelings for me! _

So, in spite of all of her fear, Monaca leaned back into the excitement she felt from the kiss and kept going. If there was even a chance he’d accept her now, she’d take it...

“You love Monaca, right? You can’t live without Monaca, riiight? You love me sooo much, sometimes you even have perverted thoughts about me, right~?” Asked Monaca with a voice tinged with desire.

But Nagisa had no intention of accepting desire that twisted and corrupted with despair. Not even from Monaca. So the pleading for Monaca to stop went from his eyes to his mouth.

“S-Stop… please, stop!” Yelled Nagisa: more afraid than Monaca had ever seen him.

_ Why is this happening… why? ...Why? _

**_...Why won’t you accept me, Nagisa?!_ **

“You’re glad you got to kiss Monaca, right? If you work hard, I can do other things too, y’know~.” Said Monaca. Her voice was almost a twisted coo as she moved closer and closer while he continued to move further and further away from her.

**_Accept me._ **

“So you’ll listen to Monaca’s little request, right?” Asked Monaca. Her voice was quickly becoming lifeless as she continued to move as close as she possibly could. To her dear Nagisa.

_...My dear, sweet, loyal,  _ **_helpless Nagisa~._ **

“D-Don’t come near me! Get away from me!” Begged Nagisa, but the tether holding Monaca back to reality was becoming weaker by the second.

_...N-Nagisa?! Run aw- _

**_Accept Monaca~._ **

“You have such a hard time… everyone has high expectations of you because you’re so smart! And you even have high expectations for yourself. And you’re always suffering because of that, right~?” Asked Monaca. Whatever sympathy would have normally carried in those words was vacant. And that sympathy was replaced with an emptiness that would scare anybody.

“I said, don’t come near meeee!” Screamed Nagisa at the top of his lungs. And then, with one action, he unintentionally severed the one final tether Monaca had to reality.

He slapped her.

The memories flooded back immediately. Haiji **_loved_** to slap her. He did so when he kissed her. Groped her. **_Fingered_** her. **_...Penetrated_** her. **_Caused her legs to snap in two after he wanted to release another load in her._** Every terrible experience he had put her through flooded back to Monaca’s mind like a tidal wave. 

And her father; oh, Monaca  **_couldn’t_ ** forget her enabling father. He had seen when Haiji did this  **_several_ ** times.  **_And did nothing._ ** Monaca had the same worth as a mannequin to him. All that mattered was that she  **_looked_ ** healthy. That’s why broken legs were more important than a burst hymen to him. Those memories also swirled around Monaca’s now broken mind like a typhoon. And so, her expression darkened. There was no more mercy nor desire in her gaze.

**_...Big Brother? Is that you? Or are you possessing Nagisa? It doesn’t matter. You aren’t escaping Monaca with your sanity any more._ **

“ **But Monaca won’t expect anything of you.** ” Droned Monaca as she looked straight in Nagisa’s eyes with her own dead, broken ones. The only emotion that even tinged her voice was hatred. And there was no getting through to her now.

“...What?” Asked Nagisa. His voice had no power anymore.

“ **From the very start, I never expected anything from you.** **_That’s_ ** **why I kept the Successor a secret.”** Droned Monaca. It didn’t matter that she was outright telling lies at this point. Her only purpose now was to break him.

“ **After all, you’re just a weak,** **_weak_ ** **child that no one expects anything from.”** Spat Monaca as the hatred that once tinged her voice bubbled over to the surface.

“I said get back!” Screamed Nagisa as he tried slapping her again.

**_That’s not going to work this time, you Demon. Monaca isn’t scared of you. You’re scared of Monaca._ **

**“Maybe no one expected anything from you in the first place. You probably just** **_thought_ ** **they did.** ” Spat Monaca. She didn’t care what it took at this point. She just wanted this  **_Demon_ ** to break in front of her very eyes.

“ **_Maybe it was all a misunderstanding!”_ ** Sang Monaca. There was now a gleeful malevolence in her voice as Nagisa continued to slap her helplessly.

**_You have no power over me anymore, you Demon. Just break already._ **

“Don’t come near me! Get back, get back!” Screamed Nagisa. This was all a bad dream. It had to be a bad dream. This wasn’t Monaca. This was a  **_true Demon._ **

But finally, Nagisa was too scared to slap her once more. It clearly wasn’t working.

“ **_You hit a girl… how uncool._ ** ” Seethed Monaca as she stared at him with a hot pink cheek and a small well of blood coming out of her dead, open mouth. She wanted him to  **_see_ ** and  **_feel_ ** what he had done to her.

**_His ‘crush.’ What a joke._ **

**_“But…”_ ** Seethed Monaca as she desperately tried to gain a bit of control back over her body. And while it didn’t work, the fact that the slaps stopped at least gave Monaca an excuse to put on her smile. Her fake, saccharine smile.

“ ** _Monaca loves how uncool and worthless you are, Nagisa!”_** Chirped Monaca in her lifeless, despair-soaked voice.  
She then closed the distance between the two of them and pinched Nagisa’s cheek towards her as hard as her little body possibly could.  
“ ** _Monaca loves you most in the whole wide world.”_** Said Monaca. Maybe earlier there may have been a bit of desire in her voice. But that was gone now. All that remained was despair.

And to complete the process of breaking Nagisa, she kissed him again. But this kiss wasn’t the sweet and light one she gave him before.

This one was only meant to hurt.

She practically shoved her tongue in his mouth and began violating every single part of Nagisa’s mouth. Not a single area of it didn’t have Monaca’s tongue slamming against it. And her smile… that damn smile: it was more twisted than it had ever been before. 

**_Yes… sweet revenge._ **

And finally, when Monaca was certain she had sucked the life out of Nagisa, she released her lips. Then Nagisa fell to his knees: limp and lifeless. Monaca had broken him. Broken her big brother. Broken her dad. Broken everyone who had abused her so thoroughly.

“If you want Monaca to have high expectations of you… you gotta listen to Monaca’s requests, OK?” Smiled Monaca as her voice returned to; well, her definition of ‘normal.’

She then gently tilted Nagisa’s broken face up and gave him said request.

“For Monaca’s sake… kill all the adults. Risk your life for Monaca.” Said Monaca. Even though her voice wasn’t soaked with despair anymore, it was still indifferent to the suffering of Towa City. But revenge and Big Sis’ purpose paled in comparison to that to Monaca. She then gently rubbed his chin and gave him that sugary sweet smile he knew all too well.

“Isn’t that nice, Nagisa~?” Sang Monaca.

He nodded aimlessly. Emotionlessly. He then got up and began to leave the room without a second thought. But as he left, Monaca noticed something.

He was shivering and holding himself.

Monaca gasped in response. She then fell out of the wheelchair and onto her knees.

_ No… no no no no no no no… I did not just do that. I didn’t break Nagisa. I didn’t break the one guy who I could talk to. The only guy who made it easy for me to be myself around. He was nothing but kind to me. He was the only guy I had left. And now… he’s gone. Gone forever. Because of me. Because of… Monaca… _

“Heh… hee hee hee..” Giggled Monaca as she tried to absorb what had happened.

The giggling then rose to a chuckle. Then a laugh. Then full blown hysterics.

Mister Servant and Kurokuma could hear, but Monaca didn’t care. She couldn’t stop laughing, and she didn’t care how insane she looked. Because she  **_was insane_ ** _. _ No one sane would have done what she did. But that’s what Big Sis wanted, and Monaca did it~!

And as Monaca laughed, the tear ducts she had worked so hard to hold in had burst open. She was crying and laughing and letting out whatever emotions she had left in her blackened soul. Because she didn’t need those emotions anymore. She had given into despair. Given into Big Sis. No one mattered except Big Sis. The sage’s barrier was gone forever.

And finally, as Monaca’s laugh attack finally started to calm down, she looked up at the ceiling with an awestruck, worshipping smile. She was almost drooling, and her hands were pressed up against her chest as if she was praying.

“ **_Thank you, Big Sis. Thank you for showing Monaca true despair…”_ ** Slurred Monaca as her eyes began to swirl with madness.

**_“It’s… so beautiful…”_ ** Crooned Monaca as if this was the happiest she had ever been.

And just like that, Monaca had rejected hope. Rejected paradise. 

And… accepted despair.


End file.
